Busted
by Arminia
Summary: A shortish Reid/Seaver one-shot. Read, Review, Enjoy! :)


**A/N: I wanted to write another, but had no ideas whatsoever so I just threw this out there. I'm pretty sure I wrote a one-shot just like this one already but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Lips connecting._

_Hands reaching._

_Heartbeats quickening._

_Clothes falling._

_Gasps and moans._

"_Ashley…" He whispers almost silently._

"_Don't leave." She tells him, resting her head on his chest._

_His only response was to tighten his arms around her as they both drifted off. _

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer sat at his desk, a small smile on his face as he filled in his paperwork. He knew Morgan who was working in the bullpen for the day, JJ and Kate were watching him along with Garcia who would come out of her office to talk to them every now and then. So far they hadn't asked any questions about why he was smiling today, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Alright, I waited long enough!" Morgan said, throwing down his pen. "What's got you smiling Pretty Boy?"

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes. "Nothing you need to know about, Morgan."

"Come on Spence, give us something! Today has been so boring." JJ said dramatically, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Pouting isn't going to work." He told her, smirking when she glared at him.

"Oooooh are you guys finally trying to get it out of him?" Garcia grinned, leaning against JJ's desk.

"Can I not just be happy?"

"No one smiles like that just 'cause their happy." Morgan pointed out.

"I know what it's about." Kate finally said, grinning when all their heads snapped in her direction.

"Kate…" Spencer told her in a warning voice

"Spill Callahan!" Garcia looked about the burst as she leaned closer.

"It's something to do about a certain blonde FBI Agent." Kate teased, smirking when Spencer blushed.

Gasps went around the group as they all turned to look at Spencer, who lowered himself in his chair, his cheeks pink. Clearing his throat, he looked back down at his paperwork. "Shouldn't you all be working?"

"Oh..my..god! What happened between you and kick butt Seaver! Wait...I didn't even know you two were still talking!" Garcia practically squealed.

"None of your business!" He squeaked out.

"My man!" Morgan suddenly said, dropping a hand on Spencer's shoulder as he laughed.

"Wait a second..you slept with her?!"

"Any louder Pen and the whole floor will hear you." Joked JJ, giving Spencer a look. "How did you know?" She asked Kate who looked smug but torn between laughing or not.

"That's what I would like to know." Spencer's attention now on Kate.

"'Cause I'm awesome at my job?" All of them just stared at her. "Okay fine. Being in the same Unit, we became friends and Ashley would tell me about you guys but she loved talking about Reid the most. And while you guys apparently didn't know they still talked since she left the team, anytime they did talk Ashley would come in with this smile on her face and a bounce in her step. It was obvious that she really liked Reid and.." She now looked right at Spencer, "I may have overheard you talking on the phone saying you would meet her at her place after work."

"Kate!"

"What! Anyone could have overheard it!" She defended herself, putting her hands in the air.

"I always knew you liked her!" Garcia gasped, "You're babies would be sooo cute!"

Spencer groaned and dropped his head on the desk.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"They know." Spencer told the blonde who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You were going to tell them sooner or later anyway." Ashley reminded her boyfriend, grinning over her coffee when he shot her a look.

"I didn't exactly expect it to go like that. Garcia practically told the whole bullpen that I, in Morgan's words, 'got some'!"

"Well…." Ashley stopped with a giggle when he glared at her. "Aw come on Spencer, it is pretty funny."

Putting her coffee on the counter, she walked over to Spencer and sat on his lap. His arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

"For all of you, maybe. It was embarrassing!"

"Maybe I could make it better?" Grinning, Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you insist.." Spencer joked.

Laughing softly, Ashley placed a kiss on his lips which Spencer wasted no time returning.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Later that night as Spencer laid beside her sleeping, Ashley thought about when Spencer told her what the team said.

She had to work hard to not act different when he told her about Garcia's comment on how their babies would be cute.

Lightly rubbing her hand on her stomach, she hoped Spencer would be happy about them having a baby together.

**A/N: Review? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
